


Trust Me

by leonheart2012



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And It Is In The Form Of These Two, Body Dysphoria, Cute, Gay Ignis, Gender Dysphoria, Gentle Sex, Help, I don't know just read it, M/M, Romance, Sexual Frustration, Trans Gladiolus Amicitia, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, gentle love and affection, honestly this is so cute, my heart is bleeding, true love exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Ignis and Gladio have been dating for two years, and Gladio has never had an orgasm. He's never been comfortable with sex, so he and Ignis have tried everything to make it happen, but nothing so far has worked. But Ignis has a plan. He just needs Gladio to trust him.





	1. The Idea That Started It All

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, look, the only reason this is in two parts is because I couldn't contain myself. I needed to post this before I exploded. It's too cute to exist only in my imagination.

Ignis really hoped this worked. He and Gladiolus had been in a relationship for almost two years now, but they’d never been able to get sex to work. Ignis had been, at first, confused and mildly disgusted by the organ, not even really wanting to look at it, which had suited his boyfriend just fine, who had his own issues with it, since it was still bleeding every month at the time.

Thankfully, it had stopped doing that, and they were both much more comfortable with it existing, but Ignis still had no idea what to do with it, and Gladio was still very temperamental when it came to even talking about it.

Gladio had been on testosterone for more than three years now, but he still hadn’t come to terms with the organ between his legs. Whenever it was mentioned in conversation, especially with his grandparents, Gladio would quickly leave the situation, and Ignis would follow soon after, not really interested in sitting through another ‘you’re so wonderful together, I hope you have children soon’ speech.

They’d tried almost everything to make it work; anal sex made Gladio feel violated and not very comfortable, strap-ons just made him even more sad because he couldn’t feel it, they’d tried having an open relationship until Gladio had broken down into tears over it, and while oral sex was great, everyone got tired of blowjobs eventually.

After thinking about it, Ignis realised the only thing they hadn’t tried was this; vaginal sex.

Gladio had moved in last year, just after Ignis’ birthday, so it had been hard to set this up, but Ignis felt confident that he could ‘perform’ well tonight, granting that Gladio gave him the chance to even try.

He had taken the last few months getting used to the idea of having vaginal sex. He’d started watching and reading porn about it, reading up on how to make it feel good. He had even, with Gladio’s permission, tried sex with another transgender man, who had given him the feedback that he was very good. During that session, he had found that he in no way enjoyed the taste of a vagina, but he didn’t mind the texture inside. Granted, he’d only felt it with his fingers, but he was reasonably certain that it would feel good for his member, too.

After taking a few deep breaths, he closed his laptop, putting it away in his drawer and standing, adjusting his shirt to make sure it sat perfectly on his lean frame. He glanced at his reflection and sighed. He needed to get back to the gym. Cooking for Gladio meant bigger meals, and bigger meals meant he'd had to let out his trousers.

He shook his head. Now wasn’t the time to be thinking about that. He needed to be thinking about Gladio, who was in desperate need of some sexual pleasure. Ignis had made it his mission to help his boyfriend achieve an orgasm, and he was going to do it by the end of tonight, if Gladio was willing.

He blinked at his reflection again. Was this sexy? Should he put on something more revealing? Their sex life was so lacking that he genuinely had no idea. Co-workers of his constantly called him hot – especially the women – but did that mean Gladio would find this hot?

Frustrated, he shook his head again. There he was, standing in his office, psyching himself up for sex that probably wasn’t going to happen. Again.

“Iggy?” Gladio’s deep voice called. “You home?”

“Yes, sorry, I just had some work to do.”

“Still? Didn’t you just come home from the office?” Gladio was standing in the doorway, arms folded across his chest, and Ignis’ heart twisted, sending a shiver of arousal straight to his crotch. He always looked so sexy, with his bulging muscles and tight tank tops. And those _legs_, gods, they could probably choke Ignis out, and he found nothing sexier. “Iggy? You okay?”

Ignis blinked, and realised that Gladio was standing right in front of him. He smiled at him. “Of course.” He reached out and ran his fingers over Gladio’s side, feeling the rippling muscles underneath. “Have I ever told you how much I love these?” He pressed his lips to Gladio’s bicep.

Gladio smiled back at him, bringing his hand around to the back of Ignis’ neck, bringing him into a kiss. Ignis opened his mouth and accepted Gladio’s tongue, which slid into the wet cavern and ran over his tongue and teeth. Gladio was always so clean with his kissing, keeping his tongue out when Ignis kept his mouth closed, and only delving in shallowly when he didn’t. It was just another reason Ignis adored him.

He was pulling away, ready to leave the kiss at that, but Ignis pulled him back, threading his fingers through his hair, tilting his head and closing his eyes, sighing at the contact of their lips. He really didn’t need to overthink it so much. Gladio had been with him for a long time, and wouldn’t leave him just because he’d gained a couple of kilos and dressed like a businessman all the time.

Gladio pulled back suddenly, and Ignis gasped shortly in surprise. “Gladio?”

“Sorry, I...I’m horny.” He admitted, cheeks going pink.

Ignis fought the smile threatening to take over his face. “That _is_ what I was hoping for.”

“Well, I wasn’t.” Gladio snapped, then softened. “Sorry. It’s just...not exactly the best feeling in the world.” He stepped forward and pecked Ignis’ lips. “Can we do this later?”

“Gladio, I...I know that this may be overstepping a mark, but I want to try something. I want to make you feel good and, if you’ll let me, I have an idea of how I might do it. Do you trust me enough to let me?”

Gladio looked at him for a few moments, then slowly nodded.

“Thank you. I’ll stop at any time if you want me to, of course.” He led Gladio into the bedroom before pressing their lips back together, wrapping one arm around his waist, his other hand on Gladio’s massive shoulder. After a few more kisses, Ignis took Gladio’s shirt off, following the action up with more kisses to not only his lips, but also his neck and shoulders.

The bigger man made a small noise of distress – or at least, that’s what it seemed like – but when Ignis looked at him, he looked to be enjoying himself, so he continued, more cautiously than before. Gladio made the same noise when Ignis pressed his lips to the underside of Gladio’s jaw, and he smirked against the skin, doing it again. It felt like they were a new couple, just exploring what made each other feel good, and it sent a thrill down Ignis’ spine. He’d never known Gladio could be so responsive.

He drifted further down his chest, kissing his shoulders and pectorals, then his left bicep, his forearm, the back of his hand, repeating the process on his right side. When he had finished, he laid Gladiolus down on the mattress, straddling his knees and kissing over his stomach and hips.

“This is...definitely working.” Gladio commented breathlessly, shifting his hips almost imperceptibly. “But I still feel kinda weird between my legs.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get there.” Ignis assured him. He opened Gladio’s pants and peeled them off him, massaging the tops of his legs softly, before he took Gladio’s underwear off. The sex between his legs looked more inviting now that Ignis had conditioned himself to associate it more closely with the man attached to it. It was a dark, dusky pink, slightly damp, the labia extending past his body, the skin creating folds that obstructed the view of his opening, the hood covering his clitoris enlarged and plump.

Ignis leaned over and got a tube of lubricant first. “This is going to be a bit cold.” He warned, and was just about to make contact when Gladio’s hand shot out and held his wrist. Ignis looked up into his face, which now held a panicked expression. Ignis tried to put on his most soothing expression. “Gladiolus, please, trust me.” Gladio blinked, visibly calming. “I’m not going to hurt you. I want to make you feel good. I promise, everything’s going to be okay. Focus on whatever you need to.” Gladio’s grip gradually loosened as Ignis kept talking to him, and he gasped slightly at the cold touch of Ignis’ lubricant-coated fingers, but didn’t make any other complaint.

Slowly, Ignis stroked his way into Gladiolus’ sex, not looking away from his face, making sure he was doing okay. Even so, he still asked.

“Yeah, I’m...are _you_ okay?”

“Yes. I’ve...somewhat changed my stance on this sex.” He pressed a kiss to Gladio’s lips. “I’m okay with them as long as they’re yours.”

Gladio chuckled and relaxed back into the pillows. “This is what you were doing with that other guy a couple of weeks ago?”

“Essentially, yes.” Ignis pulled his fingers out. “But this is where we stopped. I wanted to save the last part for you, my dear.” He kissed Gladio again. “Do you want to stop?”

“No. I trust you.” Gladio answered, but he still looked a little apprehensive when Ignis pulled out a condom.

“We don’t have to do this tonight. I can spend more time stretching you, or we can postpone this. Whatever you want, love.”

Gladio took pause, and Ignis was reminded again of his adoration for his boyfriend. Though he was brash and sometimes abrasive, occasionally boor-headed, and seldom overtaken by ego, he would never jump into a situation where he might be hurt without thinking about it first. “Open me up a bit more?”

“Of course.” Ignis set the condom aside and picked up the tube again, squeezing more out, spreading the thick liquid onto Gladio's genitals, ensuring he was wet enough to take two of his fingers. He went back to kissing Gladio, the angle somewhat awkward, but it was made well worth it when he got an up-close look at his lover's face when he pressed purposefully against the front wall of his channel, his mouth falling open and slack, his eyes closing, his head tilting back a fraction, his brow furrowing just slightly.

“Th-there...” Gladio said, completely unnecessarily, as Ignis stroked at it again, and he let out a soft moan, his left hand coming up to grip Ignis’ shoulder. Ignis kept stroking him over the same spot, sometimes to the side, sometimes dead-on, until Gladio was thrusting into his hand, sweat beading on his brow, his fingers almost crushing Ignis’ shoulder, but it was worth it to watch him come undone underneath his ministrations.

The whole while, the only thing Ignis could think of was _I’m doing that, I’m making him feel like that_. It made him feel like he was the most powerful man in the world, like he could do anything. He was making his boyfriend feel _good_ for the first time, and it was _exquisite_.

Ignis brushed his thumb over the bud of Gadio’s clitoris, and it was all over. Gladiolus’ grip was suddenly flung loose, his hand going to the sheets at his side, his chest clenching as he gasped, his hips thrusting wildly off the bed as he came, all the tension flooding out of him. Ignis swallowed, his mouth having flooded with saliva, gaping at the beautiful sight.

When Gladio came down from the high, he smiled at Ignis with the widest grin his boyfriend had ever seen, then started giggling, then laughing, until he was completely breathless and crying. “That...that was _amazing_. I’ve never felt like that.” He pulled Ignis into a fierce kiss, holding him close. “Thank you.” He breathed into his hair.

They didn’t go any further that night, but Ignis found he didn’t actually care. He was just glad that Gladiolus had finally achieved orgasm, and felt as good as Ignis did when he got off. But the story didn’t end there, because now that Gladiolus had had a taste, he became insatiable.


	2. Continuing The Trend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anniversary of a very cute couple :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the second half. Took a bit longer than I was hoping for, but when you procrastinate the thing you're using to procrastinate, what can you do, right? Hope you all enjoy it :)

Gladiolus wasn’t wearing anything. He was spread on the bed, naked, a seductive smile on his face. “Why hello there, sexy.” He said, and Ignis felt a thrill shoot up his spine.

He tried his best to not let his arousal show on his face as he dragged his luggage into the hotel room. “You’re not supposed to be here.” Ignis pointed out.

“I know.” Gladio shrugged. “But I thought I’d surprise you.” He stood and came over, pressing a gentle kiss to Ignis’ lips. “You didn’t seem too happy to leave.”

“I wasn’t.” He sighed. “I had _plans_. Honestly, some people are so inconsiderate. But I suppose we can spend our anniversary like this instead.” He kissed Gladio back, making the contact last much longer than a simple peck. “I trust, judging by your state of undress, that you have an idea of how to spend our time?”

“I do.” He pulled Ignis over to the bed and straddled his hips. “You remember how, three months ago, you were gonna put your dick in me, but I was kinda nervous about it?”

“How could I forget?”

Gladio leaned down and smirked at him. “I’m not nervous now.”

“I can tell.” Ignis said, then paused, worrying at his lower lip. “Are you feeling...good about it?”

His face fell slightly. “Can’t you trust me to make that call? I wouldn’t bring it up if I-”

“No, you’re right, sorry. I’m just...” He sighed and slid his palm over Gladio’s stubbly cheek. “I suppose I’m just surprised, is all. And I don’t want you to feel pressured to do it just because it’s our anniversary.”

“I don’t. I know I could just suck you off and call it done. But I...I’m excited.” Ignis had to admit that he _did_ look excited, like a puppy whose master had returned home. There was a light in his eyes that couldn’t be missed, a mischievousness in his smile. “So...”

“Yes, Gladiolus. Absolutely.” He let out a shaky breath. “Do you want me on top, or are you okay riding me?”

“I wanna try riding you. I’ve been reading about it.”

“Alright. Just don’t go too fast.” Gladiolus looked back at him with an almost pained expression. “Alright, alright, I’m just concerned about your health and well-being.” He sighed and flopped back onto the mattress. “Forgive me for being an overbearing, mothering boyfriend.”

Gladio chuckled and came back over to the bed with a condom and lubricant. “Aw, come on, don’t be like that.” He pressed a chaste kiss to Ignis’ lips. “Pants off?”

“Are you going to ask nicely or just demand it?” Ignis asked, deciding to push his luck.

It earned him a light slap on the leg. “Iggy...”

“Yes, alright.” He said with a smile. He took his clothes off, folding them and placing them on the very ugly chair provided by the hotel. When he was naked, Gladio reached out to him and held onto his hips, his large hands dwarfing them, and steadied him as he took the tip of his cock into his mouth.

Ignis sighed and threaded his fingers in his hair. When Gladio pulled back, he made way for Ignis to lie down on the bed, climbing over the top of him, rolling the condom on and sitting down on it slowly. Ignis closed his eyes and tried to remind himself that this was Gladio he was sinking into, not a woman. It was hard, but he managed to get a hold of the thought. He opened his eyes again and smiled at Gladio, who was looking unsure of himself now.

The smile immediately turned into a frown. “Gladio?”

“No, no, I’m good. I’m good.” He shifted his hips, looking pained. “I’m-”

“Gladiolus.” Ignis said in his ‘serious’ voice, causing the bigger man to freeze. “Don’t push yourself. If it’s not comfortable, we can do this differently.”

He bit his lip, and then nodded, getting off and positioning himself on his knees, with his shoulders against the bed. “I also read about this, that it can feel good.”

Ignis got onto his own knees and moved around until he was behind Gladio, getting some lubricant from his luggage and smoothing it over Gladio’s opening. Gladio shuddered, already having a great many good memories associated with Ignis’ fingers thrusting inside of him. Ignis smiled and moved his fingers in the way he knew Gladio liked, spreading him more open, not sure that he wouldn’t hurt the bigger man.

“Ignis...please, I’m gonna cum if you keep- Ignis, pl- Iggy,” he gasped, clenching the sheets in his fingers and thrusting his hips, breath stuttering as he fell over the precipice of orgasm.

Ignis slipped his fingers out and rubbed circles into the bigger man’s lower back. “Are you okay to keep going?”

“I...” He swallowed. “Yeah. And I’m not pushing myself, I know...yeah, I’m okay.”

“Alright.” Ignis, erect from watching Gladio orgasm, teased the head of his cock at the entrance, pushing just inside, testing the waters. Gladio groaned and tried to thrust his hips back.

“Iggy, please.”

Finally, Ignis sheathed himself more deeply into his boyfriend, sighing at the feeling of being completely enveloped. Aside from the occasional blowjob, Ignis hadn’t had any penetrative sex for almost a whole year now, and it had made him extra-sensitive, the sensations even through the condom absolutely heavenly.

Only after a few moments had passed did Ignis remember he was supposed to check in with Gladio, but when he asked, the bigger man was lost in his own pleasure, his hand having come up to rub at his clitoris, clenching around Ignis.

“Iggy, please, move. I...I can’t- Please.”

Satisfied that Gladio was doing okay, Ignis started to thrust his hips, moaning as Gladio continued to clench around him, the tight wetness forcing all other thought out of his mind. After so long without sex, Ignis found himself unable to last very long, and he came into the condom, but kept thrusting, wanting to help Gladio over the edge again.

Despite his determination, Ignis couldn’t keep the blood in his cock hostage; he got soft and slipped out. Gladio didn’t seem to mind, though. He flopped onto his side and held his arms out for Ignis to snuggle into. His boyfriend kissed the top of his head and stroked over his back gently.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I did cum you know.” He said after a few minutes of silence. “When you were inside me. It felt good.”

Ignis smiled into Gladio’s shoulder. “I’m glad.” There was another silence, their eyes darting around the unfamiliar room. Ignis slowly leaned up and kissed Gladio again. “How soon do you think-”

“Right now.” Gladio answered, using the arm trapped under Ignis’ neck to guide him over his body, pulling him into another kiss, using his other hand to press their lower halves together.

They quickly got back into it, pausing only to get a new condom on, and Ignis positioned himself at Gladio’s entrance, this time facing each other. “You’re ready?”

“Yeah.” Gladio said breathlessly. “Fuck me.”

Ignis ducked down and kissed him, Gladio’s arms coming around his shoulders, as he sank into the tight heat of his boyfriend again, at first going slow before increasing the speed. Gladio started making small huffing noises, the breath being punched out of him with every thrust, the whole process seeming more violent than what they’d done just three months ago, but Gladio seemed to be enjoying it, and so Ignis allowed himself to get lost in the motions, in the sensations, in the closeness. He pressed his face into Gladio’s neck, kissing and nipping at the soft skin, and Gladio gasped when his teeth grazed at the sensitive spot Ignis had found when they’d started having sex regularly.

Gladio wrapped his legs around Ignis’ hips, and Ignis lowered one hand to his calf, hiking it up even further, going deeper than before, his motions becoming more desperate as he got close. Sweat was coating his skin now, and Gladio pulled him into a messy kiss, saliva coating their lips. Ignis realised that sex was...kind of gross, but as long as it was with Gladio, he would be more than happy to engage in it more often. Before tonight, he’d only ever been on his knees, taking a cock up his ass, or giving or receiving head. This position was both more romantic and more disgusting than those, and Ignis didn’t quite know what to think and feel about it.

His boyfriend didn’t seem to be sharing any of his concerns. He had his eyes closed, his fingers curled around the back of Ignis’ neck, squeezing his legs tighter, his breath coming in short gasps, until he finally gave a short, sharp cry, spasms overtaking his body as he hit his third orgasm of the night. Ignis came as well, the clenching of Gladio’s pelvic floor muscles drawing him over the edge.

Ignis slipped out and rolled over, pulling Gladio to his chest this time.

“I was going to take you to dinner.” Ignis said idly after another long silence.

“Yeah?”

“Yes, to that place you like with the cook house and ponds. What’s it called again?”

“Al’s Grill.”

“Yes, there.” He kissed Gladio shortly. “Did you want to go when we get back?”

Gladio shook his head. “I was planning on making you something.”

“Oh? What?”

“It’s a surprise.” He fell silent for a quick minute. “It may have had something to do with sex.”

Ignis couldn’t help the smile that took over his face. “You really were excited, weren’t you?”

Gladio’s cheeks went pink in the most adorable fashion. “Yeah...I’ve been thinking about it for like two months. I read everything I could find about it, how it feels good for people like me and, well, there was a _lot_ of information. I’ve been getting off to different ideas since that first time.” He snuggled closer. “Thank you. For not giving up on us.”

“Of course not. You’re the only one I ever want to be with.” Ignis kissed Gladio again, feeling sleepy after expending so much energy. Even with how tired he was, Gladio was the first to fall asleep, his gentle snores lulling Ignis off into his own dreams.


End file.
